Screwed end connectors typically comprise a hollow male connector which has a conical end surface for receiving the mating hose swivel fitting. The conical angle is typically 37° but other conical angles are known and used. The connector has a screw threading for engagement by a nut which forces a sealing engagement between the conical end of the connector and the mating hose swivel fitting. These end connectors have been in use for many years.
The present exemplary embodiment particularly concerns a device which is intended to inhibit the unscrewing hose and connector assembly.
The state of the art may be represented by the documents DE 3528360 A1, FR 2606 119 A1, US 2004/0017077 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,789 B2.